


Team Xtreme and the Philosopher's Stone

by LadyoftheKnight349



Series: Team Xtreme: Hogwarts Days [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Evil Dumbledore, Gen, Good Voldemort, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sibling Love, Team Xtreme in Hogwarts (no Lita)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: In 1987, Harry Potter begins Hogwarts at eleven with a crazy new friend in Jessica 'Jess' Nera Hardy, an American student from North Carolina, and her older brother Matthew 'Matt' Moore Hardy. When he begins his education (Jess not tolerating Snape's remarks about her blood status), he and Jess learn with their friends, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, that the Headmaster hid the Philosopher's Stone in the school and race against time to protect it from Voldemort. But things are not always what they seem...





	Team Xtreme and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter watched as Hagrid vanished around the corner as the train pulled out of Kings Cross in London, nine months he wouldn't have to see The Dursley family and he was at a boarding school for  _wizards_ as well! He felt a great leap of excitement as he watched the countryside pass him by while the train sped up past the houses outside of London, finally he was free to do what he want! The door of the compartment opened and he looked up to see a blonde haired girl with heterochromia eyes in her Hogwarts uniform without the bulky robe "d'ya mind? Everywhere's full" she said in a distinct American accent "not at all" Harry gestured for her to sit "Jess, you here?" "In 'ere, Mattie!" A black haired boy with an olive skin tone appeared "I got to head up fornt and pay Marcus for that bet, won't be long" he said "alright, Mat" the boy left "who was that?" Harry asked "ma older brother Matt. I'm Jess, by the way. Jess Hardy" "Harry Potter."

Jess gave a grin that reached up to her green/hazel eyes "Jess, can I ask why..." "Why I've got two different coloured eyes? I was born that way" she said with a shrug "my mom had green eyes while ma Daddy has hazel/brown ones" she grinned "I like you already" Harry smiled, wondering why she wasn't gawking over his scar as the famous 'Boy Who Lived' "I'm not rude and I practically don't care" she answered the look on his face "oh, I thought..." "I ain't like those single-minded morons" Jess smirked as Matt came back "hey, who's your new friend?" He asked "Harry" she said "good to meet you, Matt" he said, nodding at the other eleven year old "same here, kid" Matt sat next to his younger sister "was that a redhead crying earlier, Jess? I swore he said some 'blondie American girl' punched him" Jess snickered "well, he  _did_ insult me because I'm American, Mattie" Matt rolled his eyes as a bushy haired brunette joined them "can we sit here?" She asked, a platinum blonde boy behind her "sure" Matt said, gesturing to the seats

 


End file.
